


Jazzy Dames

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1920s, Car Sex, Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Scissoring, Sloppy Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of saucy flappers meet at a swanky club, and let's just say it's a good thing there was a convenient car nearby.<br/>-<br/>(Note: You may want to have a page of 20's slang terms open.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazzy Dames

Rose was a classy dame, and a regular owl, only spending her time in the swankiest of clubs, where the gals danced and smoked and drank, and the fellas tried to get in good with them. Tonight she was out again, wearing her customary knee-length black dress that bounced in just the right way when she did anything at all, and bore no restrictions on anyone's view of the pale flesh of her arms. She never understood that whole tanning craze in the first place. Indeed, she often joked, there was no way for her to follow along with it anyway, not with the way her skin burned! It was actually down to a particular genetic condition of hers, by the name of albinism, but she preferred to keep her secrets, gossip be damned. Accessories were mostly missing from her getup, aside from a set of silk purple armbands that she was trying to get into fashion, as she was feeling like a live-wire floorflusher, and she didn't want to have to worry about something getting lost. Besides, who really got all that dolled up for these things anyway? Her white hair flounced about just above her shoulders, curling up and out, and her purple eyes gleamed with excitement as she swept into what was probably the third establishment of the night, at least. 

She was a regular flapper, and she just loved it!

And, as usual, she was barely three steps on the way to the dance floor when some sap was chasing after her with a ciggy. Rose shrugged him off, spinning away with a call of "Sorry fella, I'm no smoke-eater!" It continued much in this way, with Rose being accosted by various males, breaking out a bit of wit, and moving on amidst exclamations of such things as "She's a real bearcat!", "Come on doll, don't be such a high-hat!", and other frustrated utterances of those who wanted something they could not have. There was a final incident where a drunken imbecile was of the mind to bump himself into her, lay a hand on her leg and profess that she had "nice gams for a flapper gal", but she fended him off with a shove and a rude gesture, and finally made her onto the dancing portion of the floor. Unfortunately, she did still have to peer around the shoulders of more fellas who thought they had some small chance of wooing her, but she made it work. At least she was dancing now, swinging her hips to the rhythm, letting her arms shake and her head bob. Her cheeks were flushed with the effort, and her dress flipped around her legs. A female voice shouted "Cat's meow, look at her! Get hot, baby, get hot!", and a few more others kept up the cheer. Rose noticed that many of the other dancers started to make attempts to keep up, some even trying to copy her motions. She laughed, loud but barely heard over the music, shouting, and other assorted auditory mess that drifted through the air with the cigarette smoke. What could she say, she was a real party starter!

Something caught her eye, past all the people who danced around her, and she almost paused. A beautiful woman, in fact, one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Tall, a raven colored bob, pretty eyes and full lips, nice sharp angles, and that jade green dress gave her such a figure. If Rose was more a hopeless romantic, she probably could've written a poem! "Look at the chassis on that skirt!" she proclaimed, not to anyone but herself, even if the people around her heard it anyway. "She looks like a real smarty. Aw futz, I hope she likes violets. Everybody clear the way!" At this, Rose pushed her way through the crowd, swung by a table to ruin a flower arrangement, and blew a kiss to the band in hopes they'd get something nice going for her. She shimmied her way over to the attractive dame, twirling around in front of her, and presenting her with a violet, a wink, and the zinger. "I woulda made a garland just for you, but you see I didn't come prepared. Would you be a fan of Sappho, by any chance?" 

It took her a second, but then the dame smiled and tucked the flower into her hair. "Why, yes, as it happens. I take it you are as well?"

"'Course! She's my favorite, ab-so-lute-ly."

"Want to dance?"

Rose needed nothing more. She hooked her arm into the other gal's, and swung them both back onto the dance floor. And damn could she dance. Maybe even better than Rose herself. "So, do I get to hear the name of my new crush?"

She blushed. "Kanaya. And do I get a name in return?"

"Rose, life of the party, terror of the dance floor, flapper extraordinaire!"

"That's quite the title."

"I think I deserve it."

They were dancing quite close now, faces nearly touching, eyes locked on eachother. It was a wonder they did not trip over their collective set of limbs, or decapitate some poor goof with their elbows. Eventually, the music wore them down, and they ended up drifting to the fringe of the crowd, panting and giggling, cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

Rose was the first to catch her breath. "What a dancer! So, baby, cash or check?"

"Rose, you little quiff!"

"Oh what, are you too fancy for a little necking? Shame, I like the look of your lips and I was quite looking forward to a bit of petting." At this, she pouted theatrically, showing her false displeasure in perhaps the least genuine way possible. It was all about the show, was it not?

Kanaya laughed at her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh no, I'm just more subtle about it. I really am quite the cuddler. I'll take cash." At this, she pulled Rose in, hooking arms over her shoulders and pressing their lips together.

Rose eagerly reciprocated with a small "Mmm!", wrapping her arms around Kanaya's waist and mashing her lips into hers. One thing led to another, tongues came out, there probably would have been some slurpy noises had the room been quiet enough to allow, and the girls were eventually left gasping for breath, resting foreheads together, still in the same embrace.

Kanaya spoke first this time. "How's a little late night nookie sound?"

Rose was quick to reply. "Sounds like we should blow this joint to me."

"Agreed. May I escort you to my car?"

"A car! A whole car! Boy, I sure know how to pick 'em. Escort away!"

And escort Kanaya did, pulling Rose by the arm through the crowd and out the door into the cooler, quieter air of the night, and towards quite the snazzy looking motor vehicle. "My humble little breezer. What do you think?"

"I think it's very nice Kanaya, and I think that it will look even nicer with you inside it."

"You're very eager, aren't you Rose?"

"Can you really blame me?" Rose was incredulous, throwing her arms up.

"No, not really."

Finally, Kanaya bundled them both in, taking a few moments to lock the door and present Rose with a little eyebrow waggle. Good thing the top was down, because at this point, they probably wouldn't have waited until it was. No time was wasted in the removal of panties, brassieres, and dresses. The various articles were flung about the car in a way that suggested the inhabitants did not much care about being able to find their underwear later. Rose's lips were on Kanaya's again, and Kanaya's lips were on Rose's, and they wiggled together in the barest approximation of laying down that could be managed for two tall girls in a motorcar. Kanaya ground her thigh between Rose's legs, and Rose let out a low groan and did the same, drawing what seemed an awful lot like a purr from her companion. Fingers leapt to breasts, palms ground into nipples, and a pair of dames put the same energy into naughty acts on the seat of a car as they had into dancing not too many minutes before. Hair was ruffled, bottoms were smacked, and everything happened in such a veritable whirlwind that they could hardly keep track of it all, until they were squirming side by side, fingers curling inside places that did not belong to the owners of the fingers, and tongues curling inside mouths that panted and moaned and squeaked and shook with the rest of the bodies. Eventually, Rose managed to disclose a small bit of information, enough to get Kanaya scrambling along to comply.

"I know a trick we can try, get your back against the door." 

Rose sat up in the same fashion, at the opposite door, and swung her hips towards Kanaya's, crossing one leg over and one leg under, until they were all tangled up. Kanaya looked confused, so Rose bounced a little, and then Kanaya's eyes lit up and they were off again, stretching to still lock lips over locked legs. Soon enough, Rose was squawking in the throes of pleasure, and Kanaya keened along with her, and then they were, not for the first time that night, panting and giggling together. A brief kerfluffle ensued in which they attempted to find dresses, almost put on the wrong ones, and finally ended up rudimentarily clothed again. Kanaya sat back and sighed, producing a lighter from somewhere. "Do you smoke, Rose?"

"Not cigarettes."

"I was not suggesting cigarettes."

"Oh?"

"A bit of dope does a girl a lot of good. Want to get hopped up with me?"

"'Course I do. Give it here."

Kanaya tucked something that looked somewhat like a cigarette, but was not, between Rose's lips, one of the same bobbing in hers as she lit her consort's smoke before her own, ever the picture of a refined lady.

Both of them were thinking about how much they had enjoyed the past couple hours, and when they woke up in Kanaya's bed, under fancy silk sheets overlooking a manor garden, and once Rose had gushed and whistled at the place, they decided to make another appointment for right then under the covers. 

Surely it would be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, once again, with another rip-roaring Sapphic adventure! Ahem, sorry. Mind is still stuck in the Jazz Age. Sorry for the wait, thanks for all the reads and all that (everything but that Porrim fic that I love so much is over 1000 at the time of writing), and do feel free to come on down to my blog for questions, requests, and updates! I tried to do my research to the best of my ability (and barely managed to squeeze this fic into January because of it), so I hope it came out somewhat authentic. I mean, what's the chance that a 20s buff is going to be reading saucy fiction, and what's the chance it'll be MY saucy fiction?


End file.
